Cheek to Cheek
by Petouille
Summary: Chapter 4 posted ! Post Hogwarts HG : Harry begins to be as clumsy around Ginny as she was around him before.
1. part 1

CHEEK TO CHEEK

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 1 -

Harry arrived in London by the first plane of the day. It was about one year that he hasn't been in London. And the peaceful feeling of being back home wrapped him as soon as he saw Ron waiting for him in the arrivals hall. Standing next to Ron was a lovely nineteen year-old Hermione, beautiful as ever. He noticed that she was holding Ron's hand. He smiled to them as he remembered that time where she had kissed him only to make Ron jealous. That was a long time ago and since that terrible moment, Hermione and Ron have been one of the most romantic couples Harry has ever seen.

" Harry, we've missed you ! " Hermione said, hugging him.

" I've missed you too, guys. "

Harry and Ron shook hands.

" I'm sorry the plane is little late. "

Ron took Harry's bag in his hand. " Don't worry, we were late too. "

Hermione linked up " We're not really used to get up so early. "

Harry looked at her, surprised. She used to get up so early. But Ron had probably changed her mind. And the best answer, Ron winked at him.

In the car leading them to The Burrow, the three friends kept talking , especially Hermione who was excited to tell Harry the lastest news about Ron and her's lives. She was inexhaustible and Harry simply enjoyed the presence of his two friends. It has been two years since they had left Hogwarts and that Harry had begun his carrier of Auror. The biographies on him often said : 'What else he could have been ? He was born to be an Auror.' 

During the first year after Hogwarts, Harry had remained into his 'family', the Weasleys. There he had really learned the meaning of love. Then he had left for a whole year in Australia, far away from his home and friends.

A hour later, Ron turned into The Burrow's street. Harry went all quite. His two friends looked at him. His eyes were sparkling. Harry would soon hug everyone. Ron parked the car in front of the house and the three young people got out of the car. It was a hot summer day and in fact, Harry's birthday would be in less than a week.

Hermione stopped at the door.

" Hum, I can't stay this morning, I have to go to work. "

Harry hugged her. " I guess we'll see each other tonight. "

She smiled " Of course. "

Ron took her hand and leaded her near the car. Harry heard him propose to bring her at her work. But Hermione refused. Then Harry felt unwilling when he saw the two of them kissing with passion. He decided to enter into the house.

As soon as he got into the entrance hall, he smelled the known breakfast of The Burrow. Molly Weasley had to cook it, and Harry smiled to the idea that she had to apply herself to it as she knew Harry would be there. He headed for the kitchen but heard giggles as he was passing in front of the opening to the living-room. He stopped and decided to have a look in there from the corridor. The giggles were coming from the couch. Harry wondered who could make such noises.

Suddenly, he heard Ron slamming the door. Ron, at Harry's level, pressed him to the kitchen, whispering : " Ginny and her boyfriend. "

Harry looked at him in shock. He glanced back into the living-room and saw behind the couch a pair of naked legs up in the air.

" Harry, how are you honey ? ! "

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley hugged Harry tightly.

" Fine, Molly. What about you ? " Harry answered.

Molly grinned. " Well, you finally call me Molly ! That's some progress ! "

Harry sat at the table, which was covered by all wonderful things he hasn't eaten for a year.

" Arthur will be home tonight, he has already left for his office. He was very disappointed not to have the time to see you this morning. But he'll catch up tonight by going back home earlier, he promised. "

And then, Mrs Weasley turned to be another Hermione. A year of news just came out of her mouth, leaving Harry happier than ever. But Ron seemed to be annoyed by all these stories, after all he had already heard them before. He was surrounded by two non-stop talking people : his mother and his girlfriend.

" Mom, please, could you just stop talking ! ? "

" Ron, that is rude ! I'm glad you're not living here anymore !" His mother said.

Harry again came down on earth. " What ? "

Molly Weasley felt like she had to do something else in another room of the house. " Well, I leave you two… You must have hundred things to tell each other. "

" You don't live here anymore ? " Harry asked.

" Hum, no. About six months, I moved. "

" Wow… With Hermione ? "

Ron laughed. " No !… Not right away ! "

" But it won't take long begore she moves in. " Harry smiled.

Ron drank a little of orange juice and then declared " Yes, it is planned… Soon… "

Harry laughed. He couldn't believe that his two best friends moving in together. That was a surprise. But at least, they wouldn't get married. That would have hurt Harry. Not that he didn't want his friends to have a happy life together, but he only wished he could experienced the same thing as them. In two years, he had had a lot of affairs, but he didn't fall in love with any of the girls. He thought he maybe didn't deserve to find true love but soon forgot that idea. Everybody fell in love at least once in a lifetime. It would happen to him, he would just have to wait.

" How your parents feel about that news ? "

Ron winced. " Uh, actually, they aren't aware of the Hermione thing yet. They had already some troubles when I said I was moving out… Their last son… At least, they still have Ginny living here. "

Harry suddenly remembered Ron's sister and the rather unexpected position in the couch.

" So, Ginny's got a boyfriend ? "

Ron laughed. " Of course she has ! You didn't think she was going to wait for you all her life ? "

Harry smiled, taking a knife and the butter. " Of course not ! "

Ron looked at Harry, not believing he has just seen a shadow in Harry's eyes. He waited a minute before saying : " You know, it could seem unbelievable, but she became quite popular in her last year at Hogwarts. And what a shame, we weren't there to see that. "

Harry muttered something Ron didn't get, which made him continue. " She has gone out with a Slytherin… Do you believe that ? Actually, I met him once, he wasn't that bad. But she dumped him after three months. No particular reason. "

" Hi you ! "

Ginny burst into the kitchen, running her hand fastly and playfully in Harry's hair. That made Harry wondered about how long she had stopped being shy about him. She reached the fridge and got out of it a bottle of water.

" What's new in your life ? "

Harry stared at the splendid woman Ginny had become. Harry tried to remember about the little girl he had left. But all his thoughts were swept by that lovely face which seemed perfect to him.

He didn't feel his cheeks going hot, yet he blushed : " Uh, nothing… "

Ginny's eyes opened wide as Harry has just put his elbow in the butter dish. She recalled herself, eight years before. She burst into laugh and managed to say " See you both later… ".

Soon as she left the kitchen, Ron said : " Quite grown up he ? "

Harry nodded and took another toast.

" You got butter on your shirt. " Ron carefully warned him.

" Uh… thanks… " Harry said while he was trying to get the butter off with his napkin.

/* That's all for now. I'm sorry this was short but I hope you liked it. And please… I'm french, so don't flame me for the mistakes… thanks J */


	2. part 2

CHEEK TO CHEEK

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 2 -

Ron watched Harry closely for a few minutes. He remembered that Harry had been rather attracted to his little sister during their seventh year at Hogwarts, but Harry had never given voice to these feelings. He and Hermione had simply noticed that Harry had been more attentive towards Ginny during the last few months. But then it was time for them to leave Hogwarts and Harry had decided to leave England. Now, two years later, Harry still seemed to have some sort of feelings for Ginny… Otherwise, he never would have behaved the way he had when she had come into the kitchen just now. 

"So, tell me," said Ron, deciding to bring up a subject that was sure to put Harry off his guard. "What are the girls like where you were?"

Harry looked at his friend. He thought Ron looked as if he had something up his sleeve.

"They're great, of course."

"So?"

"So what? They're great. That's it."

"Oh, come on. Spill it."

Harry hesitated for a momentbefore going on. "Well, they're very , er, affectionate."

Ron burst out laughing. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry had to laugh as well. "Well, maybe not affectionate. Er… Nice."

Ron laughed even harder. He loved talking about girls with Harry. He knew this subject made Harry feel very uncomfortable. He brought his laughter under control and went on.

"So? I want details. I think there was a Gina or something like that…"

Harry nodded. "It was Tina."

"What about Tina?"

"What makes you so curious all of a sudden?"

"I'm your friend, aren't I? I want to know everything."

"Well, we dated… For about three weeks…"

"What happened?"

Harry sighed. He knew he was going to look ridiculous. "She wasn't looking for a boyfriend. She just wanted… to sleep with me…"

Ron's eyes were round as saucers in his surprise that a girl might only be interested in sex. "I hope you took advantage of that!"

Harry considered his options. He could tell Ron he'd slept with her…Ron would never find out the truth. But surprisingly, Harry heard himself say, "No."

"What?" cried Ron, before he burst out laughing once more.

Harry tried to make Ron listen. "Stop it!It's not funny!" Exasperated by Ron's attitude, he tried again. "I'm not interested in that!"

But Ron just laughed harder.

"Will you stop? What was I supposed to do? Sleep with her just because she wanted to?"

"Was she pretty?" The question startled Harry. He turned to see Ginny, a broad smile on her face, standing in the doorway. Harry didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. If he did anything, he wanted to avoid discussing his sex life in front of a girl he found so attractive.

Faced with Harry's embarrassment, Ginny sat down at the table with the boys and asked her question again. "I really want to know. Was she pretty?"

Seeing that Ginny was serious, Harry blushed and answered her just as seriously. "Yes, very."

Now Ginny began to laugh. "And you said no?"

Harry was beginning to get angry, but he forced a smile. "So?"

"Nothing," replied Ginny. "Maybe you should have. Not all girls are like that."

"That's not the sort of girl I want to sleep with the first time," Harry grated out. 

Ginny and Ron were both shocked. 

Harry smiled a bit. "That got you, didn't it?"

Ron became serious again and asked, "is it true?"

Harry turned to him, still smiling. "Maybe…"

Ron looked at Harry closely, trying to read the truth in his eyes. But Harry's face remained unreadable. 

Ginny broke the silence. "Anyway, it doesn't matter… Lots ofblokes are still virgins at 19."

Harry looked at her. "Er…"

Seeing that both Ron and Harry were staring at her, she continued. "It's true. And it's nice to find a boy who doesn't want to lose his virginity with just anybody."

"Wait, Ginny. You don't understand," Harry tried to explain. "It's not that I never… Maybe I…"

"Harry ! I said it was okay! Lots of girls would like that!"

Harry forced himself to ignore Ron, who had begun to laugh again. Ron obviously didn't have this problem, since he and Hermione had already consummated their relationship several years earlier.

"Just forget it!" Harry finally said, as he got up from the table. He took his empty plate and glass to the sink.

Ginny signalled Ron to leave, and Ron did. He suddenly felt like talking to Hermione. Ginny went over to Harry and leaned against the counter. Harry was washing his plate with a sponge. Harry blushed under her scrutiny. In an attempt to appear relaxed, he rushed through the washing up and managed to break the plate in his hands.

"Shit!"

"Hold on!" Ginny had scarcely said the words, when she wiped the blood from his hand with a clean cloth.

"Sorry about the plate." He saw Ginny smile.

"It's all right… Let's have a look at your cut." She removed the cloth, revealing a zigzag shaped cut on Harry's hand.

"That looks like…" Ginny trailed off. Then she muttered a few more words.

"Looks like what?" asked Harry, who looked at his hand and then the plate which were both now as good as new.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Like that!" She ran her fingers over Harry's forehead.

Harry couldn't breathe for a moment. Ginny was so at ease with him, and this came as a total surprise. He remembered the end of his seventh year, when he had managed to be so at ease with her. He thought it strange that she seemed to take this ease for granted now… as if he'd never gone away. He somehow found this thought comforting. Maybe they could take up where they'd left off. Harry smiled to himself, remembering that they'd never actually got very far, since he had never been able to properly express his feelings. They'd never even got as far as kissing.

"Now, about your virginity…" Ginny brought up the subject again.

"Just drop it." Harry began washing up again. "Anyway I'm not a virgin."

"No?"

Harry couldn't tell from her tone if she was surprised or disappointed to drop the subject. She certainly seemed to know more than he did about such matters.

"Ginny ! I'm off!"

Harry felt Ginny jump next to him, and she walked quickly out of the kitchen, saying, "I forgot all about him!"

Next, Harry heard Ginny laugh, and he didn't like that. It wasn't that he didn't like the sound of her laugh, no. It was the thought that her stupid boyfriend had made her laugh. Harry felt that he should be the only person whomade her laugh. But he knew he hadn't been there for two years, and during those two years, she had found others who made her laugh, and who made her tremble.

Harry left the kitchen promising himself that he would do everything he could to make up for the time he'd lost with Ginny. Going towards the stairs, he saw Ginny and her boyfriend in the doorway. He couldn't help staring at them as they kissed passionately. A noise from the floor above made him look up for a second. Ron was watching him from the top of the stairs and signalling him to come up. Harry began to climb the stairs but couldn't help looking one last time towards the door. He saw Ginny's boyfriend put his hand under her robe, which distracted him and caused him to miss the next step. In the next instant, Harry fell back three steps. When he'd gathered his scattered thoughts, he glanced up at Ron who was doubled over with laughter. Harry sighed. It was time he put an end to his own suffering and did something about it.

/* I'd really like to thanks Anne for this translation ! Merci, merci, merci. I'll try to be less lazy the next time ;) */


	3. part 3

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 3 -

« Mom! Dad! I'm going out! » Harry heard Ginny say.

« Where is she going? » Harry asked Ron who was sitting in front of him, concentrating on the move he had to make. Playing chess was good, but Harry wasn't totally focused on the game this evening.

"Don't know... I stopped asking myself years ago." Ron answered.

"I can't believe you're not even worried... And you dad? And your mom? They let her going out late on the evening?"

Ron raised his head from the chess board, looking at his friend.

"You know, I think she's probably out in town with her friends. I trust her, so are my parents. She's a big girl now."

Harry wasn't convinced. "Still... This could be dangerous."

"Harry... hum... Next time, ask her where she's going. You'll see what and how she'll answer you..."

Harry buried his body in the armchair, quite sulking.

Later that evening, Harry sat on the porch, waiting for Ginny to come back home. Ok, he was protective; he always had been protective to her. He even had saved her life. Hum, ok, he had no feelings for her back then, but still, he had been there for her.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry saw Ginny coming from the street. He stood up in hast, but didn't see the suspended pot above his head. He immediately clenched his teeth. "What an idiot!" he thought.

Ginny ran to him. "Harry, you alright?" While saying that, Ginny's foot came striking a paving stone. She flew over Harry, landing in his arms. Ginny burst into laugh. "Oh, my!" She laughed again. "What a couple we make!"

Harry smiled awkwardly while making her sit next to him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Ginny sat on the porch. "Hu, I... I... think I'm... Uh... I shouldn't have drink that last... What was that already...? Uh... vodka melon... I never stands vodka... "

Harry frowned. "Ginny, are you gonna be ill?"

Ginny smiled to him and gently taped his cheek with her palm. "Nooooo. That wouldn't be polite." 

"Yeah..."

Ginny knows she really had drunk too much. She was way too friendly with Harry. But she was really enjoying Harry's company. With the help of the effect of alcohol, she began to flirt.

"Harry, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?" And she began to sing and to dance.

Harry smiled. "You're impossible."

Ginny laughed. Oh, yes, she was drunk, she loved that feeling. And uh, the wake-up in the morning will be hard, with a very bad headache.

"Maybe, you shouldn't drink that much."

"Eh?"

"Look at you!"

"What? I'm fiiiiine." Ginny laughed but soon became serious.

"Have you ever drunk that much Harry?"

Harry honestly answered. "Nope. Never."

"What?! Never gone beyond your limit?"

"Never."

"Well, you should try once. It's fun. Ok, you'll probably ill and have a very bad headache, but you should try once."

"Well, no thanks. I don't feel like I need it."

Ginny stood up and imitated him. "No thanks."

"Oh, Harry, since when did you become such ..."

"Don't finish that sentence..."

"Such a..."

"Don't finish it."

She leaned over him and took his head between her hands.

"Such a cute guy."

Harry's eyes were wide opened. Why were all the girls doing the first step with him?

Harry was about to kiss her when she stood back not even noticing that he was going to kiss her.

"Ah, Harry! You're breaking hearts you know?" 

Ginny quickly added: "Well, I really should go to bed." And she went inside.

Harry stayed there, alone, wondering if this conversation had lead to something new. He really doubted of that.

The morning or rather in the beginning of the afternoon, Ginny went down to the kitchen...

"Hi, Ginny!" Ron said.

"Lower your tone, brother." She answered.

He continued. "Ouch, had a good night?"

"Yeah... drank too much though."

"Really? I didn't notice." Ron smiled.

"Shut up."

"You don't have to be mean."

"Mhm."

"Hey Ginny, feeling better?" Harry entered the kitchen.

"No."

Harry sat in front of her and looked at her.

"I have to go get Hermione." Ron said while getting up.

When Ron was out of sight, Ginny leaned over the table. "Did we talk last night?"

"Yep."

"On the porch, right?"

"Right."

Ginny smiled. "Sorry."

Harry smiled too. "Sorry for what?"

"If I said or did something strange."

"Wow, you don't even remember?"

"Uh, a little."

"What do you remember?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, I know we... kinda... kissed... And..." She got up and sat near Harry.

Harry was taken aback. She didn't remember a single thing! She took his hand.

"You said... I was... Pretty..."

"Uh, Ginny..." Harry didn't know if he had to stop her.

"You said. " She began to sing and to dance, while bursting into laugh. "I was pretty... and I was sexy..."

Harry also burst into laugh. "My god! Ginny! You're really impossible!"

"Oh come on, Harry" She got up and pulled his hand. "Dance with me... I'm pretty... And I'm sexy".

Harry protested. There's no way, he could dance this kind of dance with her. She pulled even harder on his hand. And he stood up, wanting to keep his arm attached to his body. She began to dance near him, rubbing herself against him. Harry laughed as Ginny was making her little sexy dance. And slowly being at ease, he began to dance with her and sing along "Ok, babe, if you're pretty and sexy, I'm the one who'll make dance." Ginny laughed hysterically. She couldn't believe that Harry entered the game. And the two dance against each other, while singing they were sexy. After a few seconds, Ginny was totally impressed; she didn't know Harry as a fun dancing guy! No, it wasn't a fun dancing guy; he really was sexy when he danced. He knew how to dance these sexy dances. While she felt his hands slipping on her hips for the nth time, she turned to him, took his hands in hers and stopped.

"Harry, where did you learn to dance like that?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Uh..." Harry blushed. "I don't know... Where did YOU learn to dance like that?"

She smiled. "I don't know."

"Well, I don't know either."

They burst into laughs.

"Well, we're good!" Ginny said, while sitting.

"I agree." Harry sat next to her.

Harry could tell she was thinking but had no idea of what she was thinking.

"Do you... Do you often go clubbing?"

"Uh, often is big word... Not really often... But I went to great parties in Australia."

"Uh, no surprise you felt on this Tina's girl then."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you met her at a party?"

"Yeah, while dancing."

Ginny smiled to him. "Well, and you had no idea, Harry Honey, how sexy you were when you were dancing."

"Well, not really."

She laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ginny, but I don't go dancing while saying I'm the sexy and pretty."

"Oh, are you joking about my little dance?"

"No, I like your dance. By the way, no wonder why you attract guys so much."

"I don't attract guys!"

"Come on Ginny! Max and, the slytherin and all these boys."

"All these boys?" She laughed. "Well, Harry, luckily for you, I'm not sensitive."

"And if you were?"

"I'm not."

"But if you were?"

"I don't attract all the guys Harry! I'm not going out with all the guys I dance with! I didn't go out with you!"

"True."

"We agree." Ginny said. And before she left the kitchen, she said: "If I go out tonight, will you come with me?" She gestured a sexy dance.

"Why not" threw Harry winking at her.

Harry wondered how Ginny could feel so well after the last night. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go dancing tonight but he didn't feel like playing her father. After all, he was pretty happy to go out with her this evening. It could be fun.

/* Ok, Harry sexy? Right... Yeah, he could be sexy at 22. Next part, he'll probably be jealous and a little clumsier that in this part. And by the way, don't flame me because of the english grammar, it's not my mother tongue! Thanks! */


	4. part 4

CHEEK TO CHEEK

- Part 4 -

"What is she doing?" Harry thought aloud.

Ron raised his eyes from his magazine: "Who's she?"

Harry answered him a little constrained: "Your sister"

"Ginny? I don't know, why? You're waiting for her? "

"We have a party tonight, and I don't know when or where we have to go."

Harry decided not to hide anything to Ron as it was only a party, and not a rendezvous.

Ron leant towards him and said "You and Ginny?"

"Well… Yes."

"Is this serious?"

Harry took a deep breath "It's only a party, that's all, nothing more."

Ron went back in his armchair "Of course…"he said, not really convinced.

"Yep, we will dance. I assure you there's nothing more."

Ron laughed at loud: "You? Dancing? Please stop! "

"I swear!" Ron continued to laugh.

"Ron, you can be such a jerk sometimes…"

Ron was still laughing when Ginny entered in the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked Harry.

He looked at her. No! He was not ready! She saw his troubled face: "I'm joking, Harry!"

She looked at her watch "Good, it's 7pm, we will leave around 9pm. Will you be ready?"

Harry agreed. Two hours will be just fine.

And yet, an hour and half later, he was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

"Gosh, Harry! Get out from here! We're leaving in half an hour! "

The shower stopped, and seconds after, the door opened. Harry left the bathroom "Ok, ok, I'm out …"

Ginny was taken aback when she saw Harry with only a towel around his waist "Not bad…" She said.

"What?!" Harry asked.

Ginny came back on earth: "Nothing, nothing" She pushed him in the corridor "Go! Go get ready! I am in a hurry."

Harry looked at her as she entered the bathroom. Had she red cheeks because she was in a hurry? Or because she had seen him with only a towel? Putting his male pride on the side, he thought he had irritated her as she had to wait a long time in the corridor.

"Ginnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy!!!!! "

Harry turned to Ginny's friend, Caroline. "What a voice! "he said.

Jack, Caroline's boyfriend turned to him "Telling me …" the two young men smiled. Caroline seemed upset: "Yeah, as you, guys, have no flaw…"

Ginny went downstairs while running and howling "Mom, Papa, am going, Harry's coming with me!"

She looked at three other young people who were waiting for her: "Go, go, go, let's move!" She said with a great smile. 

"Hey ! WE are not late, you are ! "Caroline answered her while she went through the door.

"At least, she didn't throw you out the bathroom naked" Harry said with a smile.

While Jack answered him: "Weird, Caroline did to me the same thing …", Caroline glanced interrogatively at Ginny who answered "I will explain to you later".

As soon as they arrived at the party, Ginny found her boyfriend. "Who's that?" He asked to her when he saw Harry. Harry held his hand to him "I'm Harry." The other shook Harry's hand "I am Fred." Then Fred led Ginny towards another group of friends. Harry found himself alone with Jack "Hum, what a welcome!"

He found in Jack an undeniable ally: "He's a jerk anyway. Caroline and I wonder why Ginny likes that guy. She probably likes, well… You know…" Harry made a face and Jack led him to the bar.

An hour later, Ginny came back to Harry. "I'm sorry, I may have forgotten you." 

"Nah, don't be sorry." Jack said "We got along. Not true, pal?" He took Harry by the shoulders.

Caroline arrived "Uh, here's your glass." She held it to Jack. "And here's for you, Harry."

"Uh, no, it's fine." He said. Caroline pretended to be upset: "Really?" She winked at Ginny.

"Uh yeah, I assure you."

 "If he doesn't want any, don't force him." Ginny stood up for Harry; even she had herself drunken at least 4 glasses of Martini. And Harry, kind of upset that Ginny stood up for him, took the drink. After all, a second glass wouldn't hurt him. Ginny looked at him and took him apart: "Harry, you said to me that you didn't like that. Don't try to show you up ".

"I'm not showing me up!" Harry answered and drank half of his glass. Ginny shook her head as a sign of disapproval but then she was smiling: "You're such a kid! Come on, come dance with me, you promised me… "

She winked at him. And then as Harry didn't want to embarrass himself with his glass, he drank the other half of his glass and put it on furniture next to him.

One hour later, the party was at its height, most of the guests were dancing; Ginny and Harry were part of them. Between two drinks, they were devoted to their small sexy dance, just as many dancers around them. They were having a great moment, but that wasn't the case of Ginny's boyfriend, who started seriously to hate Harry. Suddenly, he went towards them.

"Come on, Ginny, dance with me."

Ginny turned to him and as the music was deafening, she shouted to him "You don't like that!"

He leant over her and took her in his arms " I like others things…"

Ginny laughed out loud "Shut up, Fred!" She looked at Harry. She didn't really want to stop dancing… with Harry… But Fred took her hand and led her towards the opposite side of the room. Ginny made sign to Harry that she would return in a short time.

Harry stopped dancing and moved towards Caroline and Jack "This guy is full of crap!"

Caroline laughed "Really? Fred? YOU were dancing with his girlfriend for like an hour! "

Jack told him that it was the truth and held another drink to Harry who took it, despiteful. He looked at Ginny and Fred who were kissing passionately on an armchair. When Caroline left, Jack asked to him: "Jealous?"

Harry didn't get the question: "What?"

"Are you jealous of him?"

Alcohol helping to express his feelings, Harry answered "yes" very quickly.

"You know Caroline explained to me… About you and Ginny…"

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows "There is nothing between us."

"But you'd like to?"

Harry drank a little and answered "Why not."

Jack started to laugh "You have to tell her… See what she thinks about it."

Harry joined him in his laughter: "Yeah, I'm going to see her, right now… While this guy is kissi… "He looked at them.  "This really pisses me off!" Harry finished his drink and joined the centre of the room. There he met a brunette with who he started to dance.

When Ginny raised her eyes, she didn't find Harry where he was the minute before. She looked for him while Fred was kissing her neck. She found Harry dancing with a brunette. Ginny was wondering why she was suddenly caring for him. Why was she jealous if he decided to spend some minutes with another girl? Harry had never been with her, and she didn't hope anymore that he was going to be with her someday. And yet, this evening… She had felt so comfortable with him while they were dancing. They had spoken about all and nothing, which was exactly she had wished for years.

"What?"  Ginny asked.

Fred looked at her and answered, smiling: "I asked you if you wanted to go to a quiet place?"

Ginny moved away from him "Uh… No."

Fred was astonished: "What?"

Ginny tried to get away from his arms: "I said no."

He tried to hold her back: "Come on, you have never been against…"

She suddenly rose "I am not in the mood."

She went to Harry who was still dancing with the same girl. When he saw her, Harry mumbled: "Uh, Ginny, this is…" the girl said: "Cat." Harry repeated "Cat." Ginny knew she wanted to slap this girl but she ended up smiling "I am sorry, can I borrow him from you, Cat?" Cat looked at her, not smiling, and told her "Yes". However, Cat took the face of Harry in her hands and kissed him on his lips. She deepened the kiss and Harry didn't really push her away. Ginny, exasperated, took Harry by his arm and led him towards Caroline and Jack.

"Can't believe you! Stupid idiot!" She looked at her friends "He's being kissed and he does nothing!" Caroline and Jack laughed "Come on! He can take care of himself!" Caroline said to her. "Thank you." Harry said while Jack winked at him.

"Come on Harry! I would never have believed that of you… And… You smell alcohol."

Harry answered her "You too darling!"

Ginny looked daggers at him "I'm dreaming! Harry, come on! We're going home!"

The three others looked at her, dismayed. Harry was the first to move. He took her by the shoulders and in her ear he whispered to her it was still early.... And that they haven't finished their dance yet…

Ginny didn't know if Harry really wanted to dance with her but she agreed "Then… Ok, we're staying a little more." Then she smiled. It was true that she wanted to dance with him… Both went to the centre of the room and began to dance. And despite the attempt of Cat, Ginny didn't leave Harry until the end of the party.

"What a party! That was great!" Harry shouted.

"Hussssh!" Ginny said. 

They were a few meters from the Burrow and Ginny didn't want her parents or his brother to come there and see her in this state. And besides, Harry was in the same state.... A shame…

"Come oooon, Ginny! They are sleeping!" Harry loudly continued.

Ginny walked some steps behind and joined him "Hush Harry! Lower your tone! "

Harry giggled and whispered "You are such tensed!" 

Ginny raised her eyes to the sky. And looking at Harry, she also giggled when she saw Harry's pitiful eyes. "Well…  Look at us. Shame on us!"

Harry sat down on the pavement and Ginny did the same thing. They had to calm down before they enter the Burrow. Harry started to talk "Your friends are fun".

"Aren't they?"

"But, I don't like your guy, he's a weird guy."

Ginny turned to him: "Oh? Well… He is who he is."

"Yeah, but still, I think he's a jerk."

Ginny laughed. "Stop criticizing him! Nobody is flawless."

"Of course, we can be flawless… Look at me… I am flawless…" A smile illuminated his face.

"But of course…" Ginny said.

"I can tell you: I'm a good dancer, am nice, sexy, I enjoy sports, am famous… "

"Being famous… Are you sure it cannot be a flaw?"

"Nah…… not really, I only said that to show me up."

"And modest on top of that…"

"Well, maybe I am not so perfect after all!"

Both giggled.

"Anyway, I think it's over between us…" Ginny told him.

Harry look at her "Between us?"

"I mean, between me and Fred …"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been a little rude to him tonight."

"Oh…"

"And it was your fault!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Come on, this girl couldn't stop wriggling in front of you. I had to rescue you!"

"Were you jealous?" Harry asked. "Well, I have her number!" He took it from his pocket. Ginny got the small paper and tore it "Nah, but you are so naïve. I had to come to your rescue!"

Harry pretended to be upset "Me? Naive?"

"She was picking you up!"

"Yeah, so what? It's not as if I had somebody in my life… " 

"Mhm, this is true…"

"And by the way, you too wriggled in front of me!"

Ginny hit him on his shoulder "Funny!"

She explained: "I wasn't picking you up… me!"

"But I was!" He paused "Picking you up…"

Ginny suddenly understood what he had said and remained with her mouth wide opened.

Harry started to feel that the effect of alcohol was disappearing but took advantage of this moment of truth. He looked at Ginny in the eyes "This is as much surprising?"

Ginny didn't know what to answer. Obviously, she was not insensitive to his charm. Since he had returned, she had admired the young man he had become. She had some times dreamed to lose herself in his arms. But sincerely, except the physical attraction, was there something else? 

She didn't have time to answer her question nor Harry's. He leant over her and tenderly kissed her on her lips. Ginny closed her eyes and felt herself floating. Then, after a few seconds only, he gently moved away from her lips. When Ginny reopened her eyes, she saw two green eyes looking at her. She felt Harry breathing regularly, his hot breath loosing itself in her neck. 

She wanted to talk "I…"

But Harry didn't let her finish and while he told her "Hush", he took her face in his hands and finally kissed her again. This time, Ginny lost herself, just like Harry did, in the kiss and those which followed.

/ Well, I had no idea I was going to make them kiss … To be continued… /


End file.
